l'amour
by yuelan
Summary: Ginny est en cours avec Harry...il déprime... elle déprime...


Bonjour !

Après le succès de mon premier One-Shot (huit reviews en deux jours, j'ai halluciné, j'étais super contente), j'ai décidé d'en écrire un deuxième…

Ce n'est pas du tout le même genre, le premier était un Lily/James…Mais comme je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Harry, je crois que ça se ressent dans ma fic…

Cette fiction est un pied de nez à tous les livres où tout est beau et rose, et où l'amour est toujours synonyme de bonheur…

J'ai eu l'idée en cours de math (moi, pas concentrée…sûrement pas…). Je dédie cette histoire à un ami à moi (qui déteste lire, et qui ne lira sûrement jamais cette histoire… mais quand même !). Donc, **Boris**, cette histoire est pour toi : elle prouve que quand tout va mal et que tu déprime, tu me mine le moral à moi aussi, et après pour retrouver le sourire, j'en ai pour un moment… Donc, arrête, elle reviendra ta petite Somaya ! D'ailleurs, je pense que tu aurais put reconnaître le titre…

**Disclaimer** : Touts les personnages sont à CLAMP(snif), et je ne touche aucun salaire mis à part vos merveilleuses reviews…(si j'ai la chance d'en recevoir une !)

**Informations** : pour l'histoire, Lika est en CM2, et donc le professeur Terada est son prof…

_En italique_, c'est la petite conscience de Ginny…

**Fuck l'amour !**

Je cours dans le couloir qui mène à la salle désaffectée que le professeur MacGonagal a choisie pour « l'exposé sur l'orientation professionnelle qui est très importante pour votre future carrière »… Tu parles… Si elle ne m'avait pas menacée de me fournir en retenue pour le reste de mes jours dans ce collège, vous pouvez être sûrs que je serais avec un énorme bouquin (_pitié, pas à l'eau de rose, ça me fait vomir_), dehors, sous un arbre (_de préférence pas le saule cogneur_) au bord du lac (_attention tout de même au calamar géant…_) à bronzer (_éviter les coups de soleil_) en écoutant les petits oiseaux qui font cui-cui (_en pensant à apporter les boum case, pour les migraines…_)

En fait, non, ce n'est pas mon genre, je pense que je serais tous simplement allée faire une sieste…

Bon… Résistons à l'appel du lit douillet… Résister…Petits papiers violets, visage de MacGonagal complètement rouge…_c'est très tentant_…non ! Si je cède, je vais devoir récurer le cachot de Rogue avec une petite cuillère…et vue la couche de crasse qui s'y trouve, j'en aurais pour un long moment…Il faut que je résiste, après tout, ce n'est qu'un membre du mobilier complètement stupide et sans cervelle…_Mais c'est un lit…_ Résister…

Ouf, j'ai enfin atteint cette fichue porte…avec seulement dix minutes de retard…

Oups…

Bon, alors, je pousse délicatement la porte, sans bruits (merci Rusard de grincer les portes qui ne servent à rien…_Je suis peut-être restée trop longtemps au soleil…_), et je jette un coup d'œil…bon, ça va, elle n'est pas encore là… j'avance prudemment, et j'essaye de localiser une chaise libre… Et la seule que je trouve est à côté d'Harry…

Re-Oups…

Depuis qu'il m'a si gentiment fait comprendre qu'entre lui et moi, ça ne fonctionnerait jamais parce que je suis la petite sœur de son meilleur ami (_il m'a dit que c'était au sujet des Horxcruxes, mais jusqu'à présent ça ne l'avait pas empêché de sortir avec moi_), j'évite de penser à lui, et à tous ces moments…_en fait, j'évite de penser tout court…_

Sauf que ne pas penser à un mec qui vous attire énormément, qui se trouve juste à côté de vous_ (et qui a des yeux à faire pâlire toutes les mères Thérèse du monde)_ même s'il vous regarde avec un air d'ennui profond, (_de ce même regard avec lequel il regarde passer les filles de 1ère année)_ et avec un petit sourire (_dans le genre, t-es-bien-gentille-mais-t-es-une-gamine-alors-tu-la-boucle-et-tu-es-bien-sage-en-attendant-papa-maman)_, c'est mission impossible, (_sans un acteur bidon qui sauve toujours une fille avec des mensurations égales au périmètre de Mars)_ : Ce n'est pas possible !

Je lui adresse un petit sourire, et m'écroule sur ma chaise. Il me fait signe de me taire, et j'acquiesce.

Je n'avais de toute façon aucune envie de lui parler (_surtout si c'est pour dire des bêtises)_.

Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureuse d'un mec pareil…

MacGonagal est entrée et a commencé son petit speech, sans se rendre compte que personne ne l'écoute.

Ils auraient dû la remplacer par le professeur Binns, lui au moins je suis sûre qu'il m'aurait laissée dormir…

Je regarde Harry avec un peu plus de précisons…

Nan, ma grande arrête, tu te fais du mal… 

Je fais ce que je veux !

Masochiste ! 

Comme si on ne s'en doutait pas !

…

Donc, maintenant que je suis **libre** de faire ce que je **veux, **je peux détailler le type de mes rêves sans aucunes gênes… Il est donc entrain de dessiner sur un bout de parchemin.

Youpi, quelle grande nouvelle… 

Toi, tu te tais…

Donc, il dessine un cœur. Un cœur qui pleure. Il a des ailes d'ange et des petites cornes de diable.

Qu'il est intelligent ! 

Met la en veilleuse, fichue conscience !

Je ne peux pas, je fais partie de toi ! Et sans moi, tu t'ennuierais ! 

…

Je ne pense pas, tu vois !

Donc, sous le joli petit dessin d'Harry (_il faudrait que tu lui demande où il a appris à dessiner comme ça… avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient l'encadrer et le mettre au musée des horreurs…_), il y a quelques mots…

Fuck l'amour 

**C'est mal.**

Je prends un stylo, et ajoute :

**Non, ce n'est pas mal, mais ça _fait_ mal**

Il me regarde, un peu étonné, mais pas plus que ça.. Comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu écrire de sa vie… Mais sans montrer d'intérêt.

Je commence alors une liste :

Douloureux 

Il ajoute :

**Déprimant**

A mon tour :

**Fatiguant.**

Nous continuons ainsi, et nous obtenons une jolie liste. Je lui demande de brûler la feuille. Je sais qu'il le ferra.

L'espace d'un instant, nous avons lui et moi souris, d'un vrai sourire sincère, qui a éclairé les épaves que nous sommes devenus.

Et puis la journée a recommencé, ses rires, ses pleurs, mais nous avions souris.

Et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Harry s'est marié avec Lucille, une gentille fille de Serdaigle. Il a retrouvé le sourire.

Pas moi. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup.

Bla-Bla de l'auteur 

Plus je me relie, et plus je me dis que ma fiction est une horreur… je ne sais pas si je vais la publier. Elle est toute triste ! ça ne me ressemble pas…

Allez voir l'autre, ça ne coûte rien, et elle est beaucoup mieux !

Biz

Lune.

P.S.: laissez-moi une petite review, rien que pour me demander de l'enlever ! (puisque si vous avez put lire ceci, c'est que je l'ai publiée…


End file.
